


Ты - мой мир

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: Потерять самое важное в жизни и не сойти с ума — Акааши это кажется непосильной задачей.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Ты - мой мир

За два года совместной жизни Акааши привык провожать Куроо на работу. Его всё ещё, как в первые дни, не хотелось отпускать, но он пересиливал себя и чуть ли силой не выталкивал из квартиры Куроо, требующего ещё один, самый последний поцелуй. В этот день Акааши совсем не желал оставаться без него. Они слишком мало времени провели вместе. Куроо вернулся после ночного эфира около шести утра, как раз когда Акааши закончил главу и выключил ноутбук. Они вместе позавтракали и легли спать. Будильник прозвенел уже в двенадцать – у Куроо днем была подработка. Он принял душ и, одеваясь на ходу, пил сваренный Акааши кофе. Усмехался широко, смотрел горящим взглядом и при каждом удобном случае целовал. Акааши еле заметно улыбался, наблюдая, как Куроо носится по квартире, собирая в сумку всё необходимое.

– Всё, Кейджи, я пошёл, – плутовато улыбнувшись, он подался ближе и крепко обнял несопротивляющегося Акааши. – Ещё один поцелуй – и я точно ушёл.

– Всего один, Тецу? – окольцевав руками шею, Акааши улыбнулся уголками рта, смотря, как восторгом загораются чужие глаза.

– Мм, сладкий. Ты с ума меня сводишь.

Акааши ничего не успел сказать, чувствуя горячие, с привкусом кофе губы на своих, чуть приоткрытых. Целоваться с Куроо можно было бесконечно долго. Он наслаждался и страстью, с которой Куроо сминал его губы, и томительной нежностью, когда чужой язык плавно, ласково вылизывал его рот. Куроо всегда целовал так, будто через ласку хотел передать все свои чувства. И Акааши его понимал. В этот раз Куроо жадно прижимал его к себе и глубоко, развязно целовал, явно желая продолжения. Акааши бы очень хотел, чтобы тот остался, и они провели время в спальне, наслаждаясь друг другом. Но кое-кому нужно было на работу.

– Тецу, – отстранив его, упираясь ладонями в плечи, Акааши говорил строго: – Иди. Иначе опоздаешь.

– Ааа, Кейджи. Не хочу уходить. Но надо, – Куроо шумно вздохнул, широко улыбнулся и легко поцеловал в кончик носа. Теплом и нежностью затопило изнутри. Акааши сжал ладони в кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не кинуться на шею с объятиями. – Обожаю тебя, сладкий. До скорого.

– Хорошего дня, Тецу.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Акааши протяжно втянул недостающий кислород и судорожно выдохнул. Нельзя было так любить, но они уже случились друг у друга. Так ярко, мощно, так сумасшедше. Акааши ни о чем не жалел. Ни об одной минуте, проведенной с Куроо. Он был замечательным. Самым лучшим для Акааши.

Заварив чай, Акааши сел за рабочий стол, включая ноутбук и открывая последнюю главу. Достав из ящика стола рукописные наброски, он начал работать над книгой. Хотелось скорее закончить, чтобы у них с Куроо летом получилось выехать на море. Акааши всегда погружался в работу с головой. Он даже не заметил, как прошли пара часов. Оповещение на телефон пришло за несколько секунд до того, как на улице завыли тревожные сирены. Быстро открыв сообщение, Акааши резко выдохнул, стискивая пальцы на корпусе. Землетрясение. Мощное, непредвиденное, судя по тому, что на эвакуацию давалось всего девяносто секунд. Их со школы учили, как себя вести в таких случаях. Выйти на улицу Акааши уже не успевал. Он засунул телефон в карман, сгрёб бумажные наработки к книге, закрыл ноутбук, отключив его от питания, и поспешил к двери. Отрыв настежь, чтобы ее не заклинило, если будет сильно трясти, Акааши замер в дверном проеме. Он очень хотел позвонить Куроо, узнать, где он, что он, но не стал этого делать, чтобы не отвлекать. Хотелось держать в своих руках не ноутбук с недописанной книгой, а обнимать самое дорогое, что у него было – Куроо.

Первый толчок был таким сильным, что Акааши еле удержался на ногах. Послышался звук бьющейся посуды, кто-то закричал, а потом какофония из звуков не позволила вычленить что-то отдельное. Казалось, что дом сложится после такого мощного толчка. Акааши крепко зажмурился, ожидая, что ему на голову упадет потолок. Страх, сожаления, желание увидеть Куроо -- всё это сплелось в клубок эмоций, распирающий грудь. Акааши приоткрытым ртом хватал воздух, изо всех сил пытаясь не поддаваться панике. Второй и третий толчки по магнитуде были на пару единиц меньше, чем первый, но трясло всё равно чертовски сильно, нагоняя отчаяние. Акааши не помнил, чтобы ему когда-нибудь было так страшно. Он с силой обнимал ноутбук, сидя на полу, и тихо шептал имя человека, страх за которого был гораздо сильнее, чем за собственную жизнь.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло после третьего толчка, он так и сидел в прихожей, не слыша ничего, кроме звона в ушах. Дёрнувшись, ощутив касание к плечу, он вскинул взгляд и посмотрел на соседку, жившую на пару этажей выше.

– Ты в порядке, Акааши-кун?

Её голос звучал как сквозь вату. Акааши глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает при виде другого человека. Быстро встав, он обеспокоенно посмотрел на кровь на ее лице.

– У вас кровь, Минори-сан. Вы ранены.

– Не волнуйся, Акааши-кун. Это всего лишь царапина, – Минори-сан мягко улыбнулась и стёрла с щёки кровь. – Ты один? Куроо-куна нет?

– Нет, – сказал он чуть слышно, чувствуя, как волнение заполняет каждый уголок сознания, но пришлось заставить себя не паниковать раньше времени. – Нужно спуститься вниз. Возможно, кому-то необходима помощь.

– Мало кто дома в разгар рабочего дня. Но ты прав, нужно проверить всех, а потом выйти на улицу.

Акааши кивнул, крепче обнял ноутбук и пошёл к соседской двери. Сато-сан обычно работал днём. За его дверью было тихо. С Минори-сан они прошли до первого этажа, выведя из здания старика, живущего на втором. На улице творился кошмар. Работали сигнализации у побитых машин, кричали люди, не замолкали сирены скорой, пожарных. Со многих зданий осыпалась облицовка, с магазинов попадали вывески. Идя к открытой местности, где уже собрались люди, Акааши пытался дозвониться до Куроо, но сигнал не проходил. Не позволяя себе думать о плохом, он уселся прям на асфальт, не замечая холода. Ноги не держали, руки подрагивали от волнения, но он продолжал с силой стискивать ноутбук. Многие, как и он, были в домашней одежде, но никто не жаловался на холод. Кто-то тихо плакал, кто-то оказывал первую помощь пострадавшим. Некоторые, как и Акааши, пытались дозвониться родным и близким.

Ближе к ночи всем разрешили вернуться в квартиры, сообщив, что новых толчков не предвидится. Электричества не было, Акааши включил фонарик на телефоне, и они с Минори-сан повели старика в его квартиру, после чего медленно поднялись к себе. Говорить не хотелось. Скорбь драла внутренности, как и страх за близких людей. Акааши мечтал оказаться в объятиях Куроо, дышать им, чувствовать его тепло, слушать его голос. Он был уверен, что Куроо смог бы утешить, успокоить. Согрел бы улыбками и невозможно горячим взглядом, переполненным чувствами. Но Куроо не было рядом. Акааши не знал, всё ли с ним в порядке, успел ли он добраться до безопасного места, не задело ли его обломками. Неизвестность сводила с ума.

Акааши зашёл в пустую квартиру, медленно пробираясь через разруху. Дошёл до кухни, поставил ноутбук на стол и осветил фонариком помещение, в котором с трудом угадывалась их с Куроо уютная кухня. Все навесные шкафы были на полу, посуда разбита. Дверь холодильника распахнута, продукты рассыпались по паркету. Выдвижные ящики повыпадали из стола, а их содержимое дополняло бардак, образовавшийся на полу. Акааши осматривал всё это безразличным взглядом, ещё не осознавая, что это его дом. Их с Куроо дом. Осторожно ступая по полу, усеянному стеклом, он дошёл до гостиной. Плазма была перевернута, все статуэтки с совами разбросаны, а некоторые даже разбиты. Книги попадали с полок, а их совместные с Куроо фото в рамках украшали не стены – пол. В спальне лишь шкаф был открыт и выдвинуты ящики комода с бельём. Пройдя в комнату, Акааши закрыл двери шкафа, где хранилась их с Куроо одежда, задвинул ящики комода и, сняв тапки, забрался на кровать. Завернувшись в одеяло, он выключил фонарик, чтобы не села батарея, и стал ждать Куроо, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Было тихо, будто весь город погрузился в траур. Иногда где-то в отдалении была слышна сирена скорой помощи. В их спальном районе стояла давящая на сознание тишина.

Куроо домой не вернулся. Ни одиннадцатого марта, ни на следующий день. Свет и связь дали ближе к вечеру двенадцатого числа. Всё это время Акааши ждал. Не спал, неторопливо наводил в квартире порядок и ждал возвращения Куроо. Когда появилась связь, он сразу же набрал заученный номер, но абонент был недоступен. Успокаивая себя тем, что Куроо мог разбить телефон или у него села батарея, Акааши призраком слонялся по квартире, пытаясь избавиться от осколков. Через час позвонил Бокуто. Таким встревоженным Акааши его ещё не слышал. Он сначала узнал, как дела у Акааши, спросил, где Куроо, и лишь потом рассказал, как сам пережил это землетрясение.

– Куроо скоро вернется, Акааши. Он же мой бро, – Бокуто старался звучать бодро и уверенно, но Акааши слышал в его голосе истинные эмоции. Он волновался. – Кошак живучий. Верь в это, а я завтра приеду. Хорошо?

– Конечно, Бокуто-сан. Спасибо.

Сбросив вызов, Акааши снова начал бродить по кухне, собирая разбитую посуду. На глаза попалась любимая чашка Куроо, расколотая на четыре крупных куска. Акааши осторожно собрал их и положил на стол, не в силах выбросить то, что принадлежит Куроо.

Услышав шорох со стороны входной двери, он резко обернулся и тихо выдохнул: «Тецу». Сердце радостно затрепетало в груди. Акааши поспешил в прихожую, но нактнулся взглядом на стоящую в дверях Минори-сан. Он чуть ли в голос не застонал от разочарования, от боли, взявшей в стальные тиски глупое сердце.

– Прости, Акааши-кун. Было открыто.

– Добрый вечер, Минори-сан, – ком в горле мешал говорить, но по Акааши не было видно, что он выталкивает из себя каждое слово.

– Ты кушал, Акааши-кун? – он глупо заморгал, только сейчас вспомнив, что последний раз ел вместе с Куроо, прошлым утром. До землетрясения. Тогда они были вместе. Куроо много смеялся, рассказывая очередную историю, но Акааши не вслушивался в слова. Он наслаждался его голосом и откровенно им любовался. Сглотнув ком, мешающий дышать, он отрицательно качнул головой.

– Поедим вместе?

– Конечно, проходите.

Только сейчас он увидел в её руках контейнер с онигири. Они вместе прошли на кухню. Минори-сан ни слова не сказала о беспорядке, придвинула стул к столу и открыла контейнер. Акааши присел рядом. Ели в тишине. Каждый молчал о своем. Когда еда закончилась, Минори-сан встала и мягко улыбнулась.

– Спасибо за компанию, Акааши-кун. Иногда она очень нужна.

У Акааши не нашлось слов. У него, за плечами имеющего три изданные книги и одну в процессе, не нашлось слов, чтобы поблагодарить эту замечательную женщину. Она и не ждала слов. Погладив его по волосам, Минори-сан вышла из кухни, а через пару секунд щ`лкнул замок входной двери. Акааши снова остался один. Куроо так и не вернулся. Акааши всю ночь лежал на его половине кровати, уткнувшись лицом в его подушку, и через каждый час набирал его номер. Абонент всё так же был недоступен.

Бокуто приехал тринадцатого числа в девять утра. Видеть его без укладки, с потухшими глазами было непривычно. Такой Бокуто был плохим вестником. Но он силился улыбаться, чего не мог Акааши. Осмотрев его внимательно, Бокуто крепко обнял и быстро заговорил:

– Мы найдем его, Акааши. Обязательно найдем. Живым.

Акааши судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти в сильных объятиях. Бокуто не отпускал, гладил по спине и говорил:

– Я вчера вызвался добровольцем. Нас отвезли в один из сильно пострадавших городов, его накрыло и землетрясением, и цунами. Ты не представляешь, Акааши, какой там ужас. Но! Сколько живых людей мы достали из-под завалов. А это Токио. До нас не добралось цунами. С Тецуро всё хорошо. Понял меня? – Бокуто чуть отстранился и посмотрел в глаза. Акааши на автомате кивнул. – Хорошо. Ты уже заявил в полицию о пропаже?

– Звонил на горячую линию, – Акааши не знал, что можно ещ` сделать, если любимый, самый нужный человек не вернулся домой после землетрясения. Куда идти? Звонить? Кому говорить, что у него душу вынули?

– Жди тут, держи телефон заряженным. А я поеду в полицию и оставлю им ещ` одно заявление.

– Спасибо, Бокуто-сан.

– Тебе ещё что-то нужно?

– Нет, – не хотелось говорить. Каждое слово драло глотку, царапало голосовые связки. Бокуто понятливо кивнул, натянуто улыбнулся и хлопнул по плечу в жалкой попытке взбодрить.

– Я к вечеру вернусь, Акааши. Звони, если что.

День проходил как в тумане. Акааши выплывал из этого марева несколько раз, когда звонил телефон. Бокуто уточнял, куда ушёл Куроо, а Акааши мог лишь сказать, что на подработку. Он в тот день не спросил, чем Куроо будет заниматься. Поедет ли в редакцию журнала, или же в другое место, чтобы взять интервью. Акааши не спросил, а Куроо не сказал. Только улыбался довольно, счастливо. Но когда Бокуто попросил описать, что было надето на Куроо в тот день, Акааши рассказал всё в мельчайших подробностях, дойдя даже до трусов. Чёрные с красными отпечатками кошачьих лапок. Это был подарок Бокуто. И Акааши показалось, что тот всхлипнул на том конце провода.

Ближе к вечеру посыпались сообщения от друзей и знакомых. Писали и друзья Куроо, которые не смогли с ним связаться. Акааши не знал, что им ответить. Он не знал, где Куроо, что с ним. Его не было рядом. Он не обнимал его, не целовал, не улыбался. Его не было, что острыми иглами впивалось в сердце. Акааши смог написать, что Куроо ещё не вернулся, и больше ничего не отвечал, не в силах каждому расписывать подробности. Самое трудное было, когда написали родители Куроо. Они были против их отношений, хотели для сына нормальную семью, детей. А Куроо выбрал его, и Акааши никому не собирался его отдавать. Он долго думал, что ответить, но решил дождаться Бокуто. Не было сил написать родителям, что Куроо нет. Его нет. И это паникой накатывало, доводя до дрожи и нехватки кислорода.

Бокуто приехал поздно вечером, привезя еду и заставляя есть, пока сам рассказывал о том, что узнал.

– Уже нужно просматривать сводки в интернете. Там начали выкладывать списки раненных и погибших… прости, Акааши.

Акааши подавился, ошарашенно смотря на Бокуто, посмевшего произнести такое страшное слово. Об этом даже думать было страшно. Так страшно, что больно. Чуть склонившись над столом, Акааши обе ладони прижал к груди, пытаясь вдохнуть, что никак не получалось сделать.

– Прости, прости меня, Акааши, – Бокуто гладил его по спине, но он не чувствовал тепла, лишь сковывающий изнутри холод. – Тецу жив. Я знаю это. Чувствую. Он же мой бро.

Это мало помогало. Эти слова ничего не значили, но нужно было хоть во что-то верить, пока Куроо не найдут. Кивнув, он выпрямился, заставляя тело нормально функционировать, и наконец смог сделать глубокий вдох.

– Нужно сообщить родителям Тецу. Я не смог, – чуть слышно проговорив, Акааши просяще посмотрел на Бокуто, который всё прекрасно понимал. Как же им повезло с другом.

– Я им позвоню, Акааши. Не волнуйся. И сообщу всем друзьям. Нам нужна любая помощь.

– Спасибо, – чтобы больше ничего не говорить, он начал через силу есть, заставляя себя. 

– Я на завтра вновь вызвался добровольцем, но буду на связи. Если что-то понадобится – звони.

Акааши чувствовал себя жалким. Он тоже мог помогать людям, спасать чьи-то жизни, разбирать завалы, но у него на это не было душевных сил. Он хотел спасти лишь одного человека. Вернуть его себе. Куроо был для него всем миром, и, оставшись без него, он не знал, как быть дальше. Акааши мог лишь надеяться и ждать.

– Я разговаривал с Кенмой. Он хочет завтра к тебе приехать. Яку тоже хотел, но его не отпускают из больницы.

Акааши ощутил укол вины за то, что ему было всё равно на друзей. Страх за Куроо, волнение, распирающая грудь печаль вытеснили все остальные эмоции. Но он заставил себя задать вопрос, чтобы Бокуто ещё сильнее не начал о нем переживать.

– Что с Яку-саном?

– Рука сломана и лёгкое сотрясение. Здание, где он работал, сложилось, как карточный домик. Но Яку повезло -- он легко отделался, его лишь зацепило.

– Я рад, что всё обошлось, – выдавить из себя улыбку Акааши не смог.

– Да. Он обещал помочь. С его связями мы быстро найдем Тецу.

Дни тянулись, однообразные, пропитанные отчаянием, а о Куроо не было никаких вестей. Через десять дней после землетрясения его внесли в список пропавших без вести. Акааши каждый раз с ужасом и холодеющими пальцами открывал сводки, просматривая списки погибших. Он встречал много знакомых имён. С кем-то он ещё в школе играл в волейбол, с кем-то учился в университете. Но имени Куроо он не находил, облегчённо выдыхая. Значит, ещё не конец, значит, надежда ещё есть. Акааши эти дни жил надеждой и воспоминаниями. Он не мог работать над книгой и целыми днями слонялся по пустой квартире. Вздрагивая от каждого телефонного звонка, он с надеждой смотрел на экран. Но из раза в раз звонил кто-то другой, не Куроо. Кенма часто приезжал. И хоть он так же умел сохранять безразличное выражение лица, Акааши знал – для Кенмы лишиться друга детства было чертовски больно. Он не озвучивал, но Акааши видел по глазам, Кенма больше не верил, что Куроо вернётся. Акааши его за это ненавидел. Хотелось схватить за плечи и трясти, крича о том, что Тецу жив. Что он обязательно вернётся. Вернётся к нему. Но Акааши лишь кивком приветствовал его и пропускал в квартиру, где они вместе ели, вместе молчали.

Бокуто всё время проводил на разборах завалов, с каждым днем мрачнея всё сильнее. В его глазах было столько боли, что самому завыть хотелось, так сдавливало в груди. Но Бокуто был чертовски сильным. Он улыбался и рассказывал невероятные истории. Он восторженно пересказывал в третий раз историю о женщине, пролежавшей под завалом девяносто два часа. Её удалось спасти. Возможно, Куроо тоже нуждался в помощи, а они даже не знали, где он.

Токио, в отличие от ближайших к эпицентру землетрясения районов, пострадал не сильно. Но жертв всё равно было слишком много. Просматривая сводки, Акааши ужасался масштабам разрушений и количеству погибших, пропавших без вести. К концу марта о Куроо всё ещё ничего не было известно. Акааши каждый день звонили из полиции, после чего он ехал или в больницу, или в морг на опознание. Он повидал столько смертей, столько искалеченных людей, что сам начал умирать изнутри. Каждый раз идя на опознание очередного человека, подходящего под описание, Акааши молился всем богам, чтобы не обнаружить тело Куроо на одной из каталок под белой простынью. Каждый чёртов раз его трясло, разрывало изнутри паникой, и каждый раз он облегченно выдыхал, смотря на труп незнакомца. Иногда тела были так изуродованы, что узнать кого-то было практически нереально. Но Акааши знал каждую родинку, каждый шрам на любимом человеке.

Приезжая в больницы, он переполнялся надеждой. Пускай без рук, без ног, изуродованный, обожжённый, но главное – живой. Акааши хотел вернуть себе его, но каждый раз с горечью сообщал полицейским, что это не Куроо Тецуро. Надежда то вспыхивала, то угасала. Акааши погряз в душевной боли. Как же хотелось, чтобы это всё прекратилось. Но он готов был терпеть, изо дня в день мучиться, лишь бы на очередном опознании в морге не найти Куроо. «Пока дышу – надеюсь» – эту фразу он прокручивал на повторе, пока давился сухими рыданиями, лежа в их с Куроо постели. Его вырубало от усталости и боли до утра, а потом всё повторялось заново. Как в дне сурка. Кто-то свыше выбрал самый ужасный день и крутил его на повторе, заставляя переживать этот ужас из раза в раз.

Акааши скучал. Бесконечно сильно. По улыбкам Куроо, по его запаху, по его поцелуям и прикосновениям. По его голосу. Он сам себя изводил, ставя на повтор голосовую запись, которую Куроо прислал ещё прошлым летом. Тогда Акааши корпел над книгой и не смог выбраться с друзьями на природу, но заставил поехать Куроо. Тот упирался, собираясь остаться дома, но Акааши смог его переубедить. Да и Бокуто помог, заявив, что без бро никуда не поедет. Куроо уехал утром, весь день писал, где они, что делают, а вечером прислал голосовое сообщение. Кто-то на телефоне включил минус песни The World Is You – Jealousy Curve, а Куроо тихо пел, обласкивая своим невозможно сексуальным голосом. Когда он закончил, на заднем фоне раздались восторженные комментарии и аплодисменты. А Куроо тихо шепнул: «Люблю тебя, сладкий» и выключил запись.

Всякий раз прослушивая это сообщение, Акааши умирал, воскресая после признания, от которого одновременно было хорошо и больно. Он не мог не слушать. Запись давала ему ложное ощущение, что Куроо рядом, давала надежду. Если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, что Куроо сидит возле него. Тихо, с лёгкой хрипотцой поёт, улыбается и шепчет это, выкручивающее наизнанку, «Люблю тебя, сладкий». Акааши не позволял себе плакать, ведь оплакивают мертвых, а Куроо был жив. В это нужно было верить, чтобы самому продолжать существовать. Но каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза, всё ещё слыша голос Куроо, но не находя его рядом, он не мог сдержать слёз. Акааши плотно смыкал губы, яростно тёр глаза и возвращал на лицо невозмутимую маску, пряча за ней тот ад, что творился внутри.

Носить одежду Куроо стало привычкой. Акааши надевал его чёрно-красную ветровку, хранящую запах парфюма, и шёл в магазин, заставляя себя хоть немного, но есть. Он постепенно покупал и посуду, стараясь найти такую же, какая была у них с Куроо. Прохаживаясь по супермаркету, где они как-то целовались у отдела с фруктами, Акааши невольно выискивал его взглядом. Казалось, что это было совсем недавно. Шуточный спор у витрины с яблоками, когда они не могли определиться, какие брать. Куроо хотел кислые, а Акааши настаивал на сладких.

– Кейджи, ты хочешь, чтобы я помер от сахарного диабета?

Смотря в глаза, в которых плясали смешинки, он не ответил, лишь выгнул бровь, безмолвно требуя пояснений.

– У меня будет переизбыток сладости в крови. Сладкие яблоки, сладкие поцелуи с тобой.

Куроо тогда воровато оглянулся и, подавшись к нему, поцеловал. Было и правда сладко. А яблоки они взяли, как хотел Акааши, красные. И весь вечер вырезали из них уродских зайцев, прерываясь на поцелуи. Куроо из раза в раз повторял, что Кейджи всё равно слаще, и снова лез целоваться.

Такое тёплое, светлое воспоминание, а больно было так, будто Акааши режут тупой пилой, по одному пытаясь распилить ребра, осколками впивающиеся в сердце. Они были так счастливы, непозволительно просто. И горе Акааши, потерявшего большую часть себя, не знало границ.

На двадцать восьмой день после исчезновения Куроо приехал Яку. Яку, который всегда выглядел подростком, сейчас был похож на старика. Русые волосы тронула седина, лицо осунулось и посерело. Даже веснушки выцвели. Но в глубине уставших глаз ещё горел огонь. Заметив, как пристально Акааши его разглядывает, он приосанился и вскинул подбородок, всем своим видом говоря – ещё поборемся.

Как же хотелось быть таким же сильным, чтобы быть опорой для друзей, которые тоже потеряли близкого человека. У Акааши не получалось. У Акааши разрушился идеальный мир, центром которого был Куроо. Он не представлял, как собрать воедино осколки, когда сердцевины нет. Самого главного, самого важного. Нужного.

Акааши знал, что Яку через ад прошёл. Что у него на глазах погибли коллеги, с которыми он даже не смог попрощаться, лёжа в больнице. Акааши знал, что у Яку погибли тётя с мужем и двоюродная сестра, живущие в Мияко, где цунами достигали четырехметровой высоты, почти смыв город. Он знал, что у Яку близкий друг пропал без вести, друг, который за двенадцать лет дружбы стал семьёй. Акааши всё это знал, но всё равно не мог от всей души посочувствовать. Его уничтожал собственный ад, в который превратилась жизнь без Куроо.

– Как вы, Яку-сан? – как бы Акааши не пытался звучать участливо, голос его, как и выражение лица, были безразличны. Яку не придал этому значения, приподнял загипсованную руку и хмыкнул.

– Бывало и лучше. Ты сам как? Выглядишь, как привидение. Ты хоть ешь?

Яку, как у себя дома, бойко орудовал на кухне. Включил чайник, нашёл новые чашки и чай, выставляя всё на стол. Акааши не пытался быть хорошим хозяином, да от него это и не требовалось. Он даже не мог ответить на вопрос, пытаясь вспомнить, когда нормально ел в последний раз. Вроде, когда приходил Бокуто. Вчера утром.

– Да, Яку-сан.

– Незаметно. Тецуро будет очень злиться на тебя, когда увидит не статного красавца Акааши Кейджи, а мешок с костями.

Акааши шумно выдохнул носом и попытался проглотить ком, ставший поперёк горла. Вера Яку в то, что Куроо вернётся, воскресила почти угасшую надежду. Яку звучал уверенно, говоря это, и Акааши был тысячу раз благодарен, отплачивая откровенностью.

– Я не могу…

Яку не стал слушать, резко перебил, ставя перед Акааши чай и придвигая к нему пакет с ещё горячей выпечкой.

– Можешь. Не хочешь? Да. Но можешь, – устроившись за столом, Яку отпил немного чая и продолжил, будто и не замечая, как влагой наполнились чужие глаза. – Мы недавно обедали с Бокуто, когда он вернулся с очередного выезда на место разрушений. Он глотал слезы, жадно запихивался терияки и рассказывал, как они в тот день достали из-под завалов семью. Все были, естественно, мертвы. Обезображены.

Акааши напрягся, холодея и смаргивая слёзы, которые он себе не позволял, но они из раза в раз затопляли глаза, горечью сжимая глотку. Яку смотрел на него, жевал пирожок с мясом и дальше делился воспоминаниями.

– Я спросил у Бокуто, как он может есть, после всего ужаса, что увидел, – Яку хмыкнул, в два глотка уничтожая чай. – Он мне сказал, что мёртвые больше никогда не смогут попробовать этот вкуснейший терияки, а он ещё может. А терияки был так себе, на самом деле. Акааши, как бы ни было больно, как бы ни было плохо, нужно продолжать жить эту грёбаную жизнь, а не махнуть на себя рукой.

– А нужно ли? – бесцветным голосом прошептав, он опустил глаза, не желая видеть осуждения во взгляде Яку.

– Конечно, – Яку зазвучал непривычно мягко. – Я знаю, что Куроо вернется. У меня ни разу даже мысли не закралось, что нет.

– Спасибо, Яку-сан, – потянувшись к выпечке, он откусил сразу половину, усердно пережевывая и совсем не чувствуя вкуса.

– Я хочу расширить зону поиска. Разослать ориентировки по всем ближайшим городам.

Акааши непонимающе посмотрел, переставая есть. Он не сразу понял, какая это хорошая идея. Куроо часто выезжал за пределы Токио, чтобы взять интервью, к примеру, у мангаки, выстрелившего первой же работой. Или он как-то ездил в соседнюю префектуру, где делают самое дорогое и вкусное сакэ, чтобы поговорить с владельцем. Досадуя, что сам не додумался до этого, он кивнул, поддерживая Яку.

– Жаль, что в тот день он не сказал, какая у него подработка. Но он мог быть не в Токио во время землетрясения.

– Да, Яку-сан. Что нужно делать?

– Я сам всё сделаю, у меня есть хорошие связи в полиции. А тебе придётся ещё больше ездить по больницам и моргам. Ты справишься?

– Конечно.

– Хорошо, а теперь – ешь.

Яку пробыл с ним ещё час и засобирался домой, где его ждала молодая жена. Акааши снова остался один, но после разговора с Яку к нему вернулась такая необходимая надежда. Вера в лучшее.

Прошло долгих тридцать пять дней без Куроо. Всего тридцать пять дней, показавшихся вечностью, отравленной уже не проходящей болью в груди и скорбью. После визита Яку он всего несколько раз ездил в пригороды Токио, возвращаясь с ещё более расшатанными нервами и трясущимися руками. Куроо не было в больницах. Не было в переполненных моргах, за что Акааши благодарил всех богов.

Бокуто насильно вытащил его в ближайшую раменную, где почти никого не было. Япония погрязла в трауре. Не было ни одного человека, которого бы не коснулись горе или печаль. Акааши не хотел идти, не хотел покидать квартиру, куда мог вернуться Куроо. Но против Бокуто у него не было и шанса. Посередине обеда тот неожиданно заговорил, тепло улыбаясь при этом.

– Знаешь, Акааши, Тецу влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда.

У Акааши сердце пропустило пару ударов, а потом так быстро забилось, что стало ещё больнее, чем было. Куроо никогда этого не рассказывал, да и о его школьных похождениях складывали легенды. Бокуто засмеялся, заметив замешательство, отразившееся на лице Акааши.

– Да-да, не надо так смотреть. Правда, он рассказал мне это на последнем курсе университета, – Акааши не мог совладать с разошедшимися эмоциями. Он хотел знать о Куроо всё, особенно если это касалось его. Положив руки на колени, он сжал пальцы в кулаки, удерживая себя, чтобы не начать трясти Бокуто, желая его поторопить. Тот сам продолжил, когда прожевал. – Ты же знаешь, в какой семье он рос. Его родители до сих пор против ваших отношений, хоть и знают, как счастлив Тецу с тобой.

Акааши кивнул. Он уже начал догадываться, что услышит дальше, но хотел, чтобы Бокуто это произнёс. Тем более, что друг говорил так, будто Куроо просто отошёл куда-то и скоро вернётся, а не пропал без вести. Бокуто верил, ждал, надеялся. Бокуто был сильным. И рядом с ним Акааши тоже немного оживал, заряжаясь чужой энергией.

– Грёбанные гомофобы. Видимо, с самого детства мозги ему промывали, что правильно, что нет. Он не жаловался никогда, всё в себе держал, засранец, – глаза Бокуто светились теплотой, но улыбка была такой грустной, что Акааши нервно сглотнул образовывающийся в глотке комок. – Его прорвало, когда мы с ним нажрались как свиньи, перед последними экзаменами в универе. Тецу мне сказал, что гей. Что ещё в школе влюбился в тебя, но не решился признаться, знал, что родители, если узнают, испортят жизнь и ему, и тебе. Рассказал, что пытался вытрахать из себя эти «неправильные» чувства, меняя девушек. Но так и не смог ни в одну из них влюбиться.

Акааши слушал, затаив дыхание, представляя Куроо-подростка, испугавшегося своих чувств, справляющегося со всем в одиночку. Он всегда улыбался, когда они встречались на играх или в лагерях. Улыбался, пряча за этим свои страхи, переживания. Если бы тогда, ещё в школе, Акааши сам бы подошёл, первым признался бы, изменилось бы что-то?

– Его пьяная исповедь… – Бокуто засмеялся, видимо, вспоминая, как это было. – Мы так ржали с ним. А потом я его крепко обнял и высказал всё, что думал о нем. Мне было обидно, что он не рассказал мне всё с самого начала. Я бы не смог помочь, но поддержал бы. Тецу не варился бы во всём этом один.

Бокуто замолчал, переставая улыбаться и опуская взгляд. Акааши понимал, что тот тоже дико скучает, но ради него не показывал истинных эмоций. Как же Акааши был благодарен ему. Эгоистично, неправильно. Но если бы Бокуто начал плакать при нём, Акааши бы не выдержал, сломался бы. Но Бокуто смог снова улыбнуться, смотря ярко горящими глазами.

– Через год после выпуска, когда он встал на ноги и свалил от родителей, то обратился ко мне с просьбой, – Бокуто загадочно улыбнулся, а Акааши, широко распахнув глаза, удивлённо на него уставился. – Ага, Акааши. Догадался уже?

Громогласно засмеявшись, Бокуто был явно доволен собой и тем, что за три года отношений, ни он, ни Куроо так и не спалились. Но теперь ему хотелось рассказать, что было по нему видно.

– Мы же после школы поддерживали связь с тобой, и Тецу это знал. Осторожно так, как бы невзначай, выспрашивал всё о тебе. А потом, когда рассказал мне о своих чувствах, то уже пытал в открытую, – Акааши улыбнулся уголками губ, так тепло стало. Боги, и как же хорошо. Знать, как Куроо его любил, пронеся это чувство через года. – И как только у него появилась возможность, он попросил помочь. Я тогда вернулся с чемпионата мира… Акааши помнил, как получил от Бокуто сообщение с предложением куда-нибудь выбраться пообедать. Он тогда только отправил в издательство свою первую книгу и безумно нервничал, поэтому с удовольствием согласился, чтобы отвлечься. Они встретились в симпатичном кафе в центре города, которое Акааши сам и предложил. Прошло всего минут пятнадцать, когда в кафе зашёл Куроо, громко разговаривая по телефону.

– Как это не сможете? Мы же договаривались. И я на месте уже.

Застыв посередине зала, он помолчал пару секунд и сбросил вызов, выглядя чертовски злым. Но стоило ему заметить их, как он широко улыбнулся и пошёл к ним.

– Оу, какая встреча. Бро, Акааши.

Бокуто тогда подскочил, обняв Куроо, с которым он не виделся, пока длился чемпионат.

– С возвращением, бро. И с четвёртым местом. Для чемпионата мира это хороший результат, – выпутавшись из объятий враз поникшего Бокуто, Куроо повернулся к нему и ещё шире улыбнулся. – Акааши, а ты чего как не родной? Столько лет не виделись.

– Куроо-сан, – вежливо улыбнувшись, Акааши встал и шагнул в объятия. Слишком крепкие, слишком долгие. Тогда он не придал этому значения, а сейчас всё обрело смысл.

Куроо остался с ними. Пожаловался на сорвавшего интервью начинающего певца, а после засыпал вопросами Акааши. Бокуто, сославшись на срочные дела, ушёл минут через двадцать после появления Куроо, оставив их наедине. После той встречи они обменялись номерами и долго переписывались, прежде чем Куроо решился пригласить его на свидание. Зато потом всё завертелось со сверхъестественной скоростью, и уже через восемь месяцев они стали жить вместе.

– Получается, что никакого интервью у Тецу тогда не было? – тихо проговорив, Акааши немного оттаявшим взглядом посмотрел на Бокуто.

– Неа. Наша шикарная актёрская игра, и ты ничего не понял.

– И правда, даже не догадывался.

Бокуто снова громко засмеялся, безумно довольный собой. Акааши не сдержал слабой улыбки, заражаясь чужим весельем, хоть на время, но вытеснившим горе.

Шёл тридцать пятый день после землетрясения. Куроо Тецуро числился в списке пропавших без вести.


End file.
